This invention relates generally to the mounting of a lighting fixture, and more specifically pertains to a conversion connector that provides for the changing of a ceiling lamp, such as a recessed light, to a hanging style of lamp that can be easily changed, at the desire of the occupant, so as to convert quickly the style of decorative light hanging within a facility.
Lighting for the home, business installation, a restaurant, night club, bar, or any other business establishment, has long been available in the art. Of more recent vintage, though, the use of recessed lighting has become quite in vogue over the past twenty-five to thirty years. Recessed lighting can now be found in restaurants, taverns, even in business establishments, where the lights are mounted into a false ceiling, and such type of recessed lighting has even become stylish for installation into the residential building. Such lighting is not only attractive, but has been readily accepted by the home or business owner, to sustain its popularity.
Furthermore, in earlier years, a suspended or hanging type of light was of interest to particularly the homeowner, where a suspended light could be located over an end table, kitchen table, dining table, or any other location, where more proximate lighting was desired. But, when recessed lighting is installed within a facility, few means exist to allow an owner to convert from that type of lighting, to a suspended or hanging lamp, when desired.
A variety of patents have issued upon various types of lighting systems. For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,448, to Miller, shows a lighting fixture accessory, which is basically a telescoping type of housing for use for supporting a light socket, so that the housing can be expanded, or contracted, as desired, within a light socket of a facility.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,402, to Aubrey, shows another light fixture. In this particular instance, the light fixture and its housing can be extended downwardly, by disengaging various latches, to allow for a lengthening of its light support, to bring the light either closer to the source of usage, or it can be contracted back up towards the ceiling, as desired.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,969, to McNair, shows a lamp mounting apparatus and method. This apparatus is identified as for use for fitting within a recessed type of lighting fixture. But, the reflector of the shown light actually fits against the cover of a recessed receptacle, of the recessed lighting, and does not really provide for any extension or hanging of a lamp therefrom, because it appears that the reflector is originally connected up to and against the recessed fixture, during its assembly.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,099, to Zelin, shows another lighting fixture. This particular device, as with some of the previously patented devices, is more concerned with furnishing fluorescent lighting, and its fixture, that may be interchangeable with an incandescent lighting fixture, that is recessed within the ceiling. As can be seen, it appears that the lighting fixture of this invention incorporates a lip adapter, which apparently is intended to conform to the light fixture that is mounted into the ceiling, of the recessed lighting installation, and not as a hanging lamp.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,758, to Aubrey, et al., shows a lamp mounting apparatus and method. Once again, this particular lamp mounting apparatus provides means for converting from an incandescent to a fluorescent type of light. In its design, it incorporates its fixture, to fit within the conventional recessed lighting fitting, so that its shoulder will bias against the recessed housing. And, the fluorescent lighting is then hardwired through wiring, into the ceiling, and connected through its screw connector, into the recessed lighting socket. Once again, this device relates to a lamp mounting apparatus, rather than means to provide for exchanging of a hanging lamp, into a recessed lighting fixture.
Finally, the published application of Wu, No. US 2003/0235049, shows a decoration bulb assembly. This device does not appear to relate to any type of recessed lighting fixture, but rather, simply discloses a decorative type of bulb, that emanates from its adapter, that can simply be screwed directly into a socket, at the ceiling or surface level of the facility. This does not relate to any type of an extension or converter for furnishing support, structurally, for a hanging lamp, from a recessed lighting fixture.